The Dragon Slayer Trio
by PottsboroGirlie
Summary: AU. One-shot. Lucy's brothers are missing, her mother is dead, and her father is abusive. What will happen when Erza finds her in alley almost dead, and what is the surprise waiting for Lucy? Please read and review my story, I would really be happy if you did!


**The Dragon Slayer Trio**

_I was so scared. My brothers where missing, my mom was dead, and my father was abusive. I was alone. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 18 years old, and I also have two older brothers. But that isn't important right now, on with my story._

_Lucy POV_

After running for hours on end I found myself in an alley. _"Ugh. I'm going to die in the most cliché place."_ I was running away from my father because I was done with his shit. I pulled out my knife and placed it above my wrist, _"Nii-chans, just because we weren't related by blood, doesn't mean that I won't miss you. If you're even still alive, please keep safe, and don't return to that hell-hole we call a home."_ Slowly I dragged the blade across my wrist, hoping that it was deep enough. After a while, I started to feel drowsy from blood lose, _"This is it, goodbye everybody." _Little did I know, a person had walked into the alley and noticed me laying on the ground, dying.

Erza POV

"_Shit, shit, shit. What am I supposed to do? Do I bring her to the house? She doesn't look older than 18." _This girl was dying right in front of me and all I'm doing is standing here. _"Really Erza, really?_ _Take her to the house and bandage her wounds, then you can find out what is going on." _I carefully picked up the small blonde. She was light as a feather. I noticed that her clothes were torn, so I decided when we got home that I would get her new clothes too.

Short Time Skip

_Lucy POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a bed. _"What in the world, I thought I died?"_ "So you finally woke up." I heard a female voice say. "How long have I been out?" "About an hour. Names Erza Scarlet by the way." Erza, as I now know, answered. "Oh, why am I here? Lucy Heartfilia, by the way." "Well, Lucy, on my way home, I found you in an alley, nearly dead, so I decided to bring you here." "Oh…" "Would you mind telling me why you were almost dead?" "It's a long story…" "Don't worry, we have plenty of time."

"Alright. I'll start from the beginning. When I was born my parents where the happiest people in the world. They had always wanted a baby girl. Sadly the doctors said that my mother couldn't have any more children because if she did it would kill her. So my mother had surgery. When I turned 4, my parents really wanted more kids, not because they didn't love me, but because they had always wanted multiple kids. They went to an orphanage and adopted twin boys that where 5. They called themselves the twin dragon's slayers. Why? Because they would pretend to slay dragons all the time. It was funny because they looked nothing alike. Sting had beach blonde hair, tan skin, and electric blue eyes. While Rouge had pitch black hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes. Their personalities where different also. Sting was like a firecracker had gone off in your face. He would joke, smile, and laugh like no tomorrow. Rogue was calm, cool, and collected. People had even seen him as emotionless. Sting called himself 'The Light Dragon Slayer' and Rouge called himself 'The Shadow Dragon Slayer'. In the beginning, we didn't talk a lot, but one day they came up to me and said, 'Sorry for not talking to you we were just trying to figure out what you would be. We decided that you would be The Celestial Dragon Slayer because you are like a star. We could be The Dragon Slayer Trio.' After that, we were always together. When I was 10 our mother had been diagnosed with a heart disease. She had surgery and everything was going well, but my brothers decided to go join the Army. When they turned 18, they got shipped off. Half a year later, we were informed that they had gone MIA and were probably dead. Mother was so depressed and stressed, that the disease came back and she died. My father was so upset from the loss of his two boys and loving wife, that he locked himself in his office and never came out. And poor old Lucy had to look exactly like her mother. Finally one day, father snapped and started beating me. He called me a disgrace, and said that I should have been the one to die, not them. I started to believe him, that's when I ran away from home, and that's when you found me in the alley."

"Lucy, what were your brothers last names?"

"They didn't have last names, but they made up their own. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, why?"

"You'll find out soon." Erza said with a smile on her face.

"Alright…"

"Do you mind helping me in the kitchen? I have some food to cook and I really would enjoy the company."

"No problem, it's the least I can do." I replied with a cheery smile.

We made all kinds of cakes, cookies, pies, and tarts. It was really fun to cook in the kitchen with someone else. While we were resting a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I'll go get it, you stay here and rest Lucy."

"Alright Erza."

When she opened the door she threw herself onto a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye. There was a man behind him and another one at the car getting the luggage.

"Lucy, I want you to meet some people."

"Coming Erza."

I walked over to the door and froze, my eyes widening in utter shock,

"Sting-nii?"

He looked over Erza's shoulder and stared directly at me,

"L-Lucy?"

The next thing I know, I am being lifted off the floor, with Sting holding on tightly to me. When he put me down I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"R-rouge, get in here." Sting hoarsely yelled out.

Rogue walked in and he saw us hugging.

"What do you wa-LUCY?"

I slowly nodded still crying into Sting's chest. I felt myself being pulled away from Sting. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was Rouge. He hugged me, harder than Sting did. Sting came up behind me and hugged me again. We were like a sandwich with me in the middle, albeit a soggy sandwich because of the tears but we were still a sandwich.

I heard the man next to Erza say, "So she's the girl in in the stars."

While Erza had a huge smile on her face, "The Dragon Trio is back together again."

_**Thanks for reading my story! Please review my story, I enjoy the feedback!**_

"_**Don't be sad that I'm gone, be happy that I've found where I belong, and remember, we will meet again one day."**_

_**-PottsboroGirlie**_


End file.
